Walkthrough:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy/Flüstergras/013/Kapitel 1
Hauptseite Final Fantasy VII, Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Der Blick nach Vorn, Final Fantasy V, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Final Fantasy Tactics, Theatrhythm: Final Fantasy, Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call, Pictlogica Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade, Final Fantasy Artniks, Final Fantasy All The Bravest, Final Fantasy Record Keeper, Final Fantasy Explorers, Chocobo Racing, Final Fantasy Trading Card Game, Bravely Default: Praying Brage, Ehrgeiz: God Bless The Ring, Kingdom Hearts, Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street, Puzzle & Dragons, 8-Bit Theater, Dead Fantasy, Robot Chicken… Dass der Held dieses Kapitels bei so vielen Auftritten und Cameos noch Zeit für Dissidia hat, ist fast schon ein kleines Wunder. Not interested. Diesen Spruch bekommt man öfter von Cloud zu hören, als einen lieb ist – wie er zu seinem berühmten Ausdruck der Gleichgültigkeit gekommen ist, lässt sich in Kapitel 9 erahnen. :→ Mehr zu Cloud und seinem Kampfstil erfahrt ihr hier. Nachdem sich Cloud im zwölften Krieg von Chaos höchstpersönlich hat vermöbeln lassen, kämpft er nun auf Cosmos' Seite und reist auf der Suche nach seinem Kristall gemeinsam mit Firion, Cecil und Tidus. Die vier unterhalten sich darüber, wie um alles in der Welt man diese Dinger überhaupt finden soll, und Firion kommt zu dem Schluss, dass man einfach alles niedermähen muss, was nicht bei „Drei“ auf den Bäumen ist, bis man den Kristall bekommt – so einfach ist das! Cloud protestiert aber gegen diesen Vorschlag, weil selbst der mächtigste Krieger nicht pausenlos niedermähen kann und auch mal eine Pause braucht, weshalb man ihn für seine seltene Fähigkeit nachzudenken lobt. Hahahaha, fail! Während wir Tidus auslachen, ist Cloud aber über irgendwas am Grübeln… North Sanctuary Gateway , }} Nachdem die epische Stimme uns kurz was erzählt hat, finden wir uns mit Tidus als Assist im North Sanctuary Gateway wieder. Dieses liegt, wie der Name schon sagt, nördlich des Sanctuary und ist somit weit von Clouds Ziel entfernt, denn die Zackenfrisur vermutet, ihren Kristall irgendwo im Land of Discord zu finden. Wie dem auch sei, das Emblem hier erhöht die Kritischenrate physischer Angriffe; stellt euch drauf und aktiviert eine Multichain für bis zu 16 KP oder eine Cross Chain für maximal 9 KP, die ihr euch in einer bis dato unbekannten Arena, dem , und im Kampf gegen einen wenig vertrauten Gegner verdienen könnt. Der Capricious Thief ist ein Manikin von Zidane, der bisher nur im Report verhauen wurde und der versucht, euch die leicht zu blockenden Magieangriffe Scoop Art und Solution 9 ins Gesicht zu pfeffern. Die beiden stärkeren Gegner wollen dank ihrer Booster übrigens frühestmöglich HP-Schaden erleiden – wenn ihr dies beachtet, sollten euch die etwas höheren Level nicht weiter jucken. Im Gegenteil, so kriegt ihr schnell genug EXP für Level 4 zusammen, sodass Cloud diese neue Attacke lernt: Der Angriff ist nicht schlecht, doch solltet ihr eure CP lieber mehrfach in Slashing Blow stecken, um diese Ability schnellstmöglich zu meistern und den abgefahrenen HP-Folgeangriff Omnislash Version 5 freizuschalten. Sammelt anschließend die Schätze ein, als da wären eine Arcane Inscense neben dem schwächeren Capricious Thief, das Buster Sword rechts oben hinter dem stärkeren und 500 Gil links oben hinter dem Fleeting Flash, bevor ihr das Stigma berührt. In der nachfolgenden Szene labert die Bande schon wieder über die Kristalle, für die wir hier einen Feind nach dem anderen plattmachen – oder doch nicht? Obwohl Cloud am Ende des zwölften Krieges geläutert wurde und sein Gedächtnis verloren hat, spukt nämlich irgendwo in seinem Unterbewusstsein die Erinnerung an sein Gespräch mit Kuja im ersten Bericht herum, bei dem dieser die Sinnlosigkeit der Teilnahme an diesem Konflikt herausgestellt hat, weil er ja sowieso eine einzige Endlosschleife ist (an seinen persönlichen Grund, warum er nicht am Krieg teilnehmen wollte, erinnert Cloud sich aber komischerweise nicht). Und nun ist er sich unsicher, wofür die Helden der Harmonie eigentlich kämpfen. Firion versteht nur Bahnhof – seit wann ist es in einem japanischen Videospiel wichtig, dem Feind begründet an die Gurgel zu springen? Wie dem auch sei, Cloud möchte einen Grund finden, und Firion will ihm dabei helfen, braucht dafür aber etwas Zeit. Draußen hebt ihr einen Rosetta Stone hinter euch auf, bevor ihr Richtung Tidus lauft, wo ihr eine Assist Charge findet. Der Bengel läuft übrigens immer vor euch davon – folgt ihm einfach, und ihr kommt an allen Orbs vorbei und am nächsten Gateway an. Gateway of Good and Evil , , }} Und darum bleibt Tidus jetzt mal draußen und gibt den Job als Assist an Firion ab. Abgesehen davon fällt der Zackenfrisur ein Imaginary Brawler auf… Wie kommt denn ein Manikin von Tifa in diese Welt? Cloud wird es nie erfahren. Nun denn, wenn ihr alle Gegner chainen wollt, geht zwei Schritte nach rechts und benutzt eine Cross Chain, die euch bis zu 16 KP einbringt. Wollt ihr aber mehr KP haben, stellt euch auf das lila Emblem unter euch, das euch bei einer erfüllten KP Chance einen KP mehr gibt, und verwendet dort eine Straight Chain. Diese erfasst zwar nur drei Gegner, bringt wegen des Emblems aber bis zu 18 KP. Wie ihr euch auch entscheidet, ihr werdet dabei den Brawler plattmachen und so an eine Truhe mit 500 Gil gelangen. Kleingeld ist immer gut, noch besser ist es, während der Kämpfe auf die HP- und EX-Leiste zu achten und dafür zu sorgen, dass beide möglichst gefüllt sind. Außerdem macht es Sinn, Empty Assist Gauge anzulegen, bevor ihr das Stigma berührt, da Firion inzwischen eine Antwort auf die Frage, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnt, gefunden hat. Er präsentiert Cloud die Wildrose, eine Blume, die Firion an seinen Traum erinnert, der sich nur in friedlichen Zeiten erfüllen kann. Also kämpft er für den Frieden und somit für seinen Traum, doch Cloud möchte wissen, ob sein Blumen liebender Kumpel dafür wirklich alles ihm Mögliche tun würde – und fordert ihn zum Test seiner Willenskraft zum Kampf heraus. So wirklich Sinn ergibt das eigentlich nicht, aber wenn sich kein Villain als Bossgegner hergibt, muss eben ein Held den Job übernehmen und sich verkloppen lassen. So einfach ist das! |S1=Firion |Z1=Gib alles, Cloud! |S2=Cloud |Z2=Zeig mir, was du draufhast. |Text=Firion ist knapp zehn Level über euch und verfügt über einige potenziell gefährliche Bodenangriffe, die durch seine Booster verstärkt werden, wenn er sich mindestens drei Sekunden lang am Boden befindet. Bei Lance Combo wirbelt er mit seinem Speer herum und mit Rope Knife wirft er zwei Messer auf den Gegner, um diesen zu sich zu ziehen und weiter zu schädigen. Beide Angriffe lassen sich mit dem HP-Link Double Trouble verlinken, einer fiesen Abfolge von Attacken mit mehreren Waffen, die Cloud zu Boden schmettern – da Firion diese Technik aber in der Luft ausführt, deaktiviert sie die Booster, sodass sie am Ende keinen dramatisch großen Schaden anrichtet. Gefährlicher ist da die HP-Attacke Shield Bash, mit der Firion alle Angriffe des Low-Ranges blocken und mit HP-Schaden kontern kann – solange ihr nicht im EX Mode seid, kann er also sämtliche BRV-Angriffe damit aufhalten, die Cloud beherrscht, solange Firion am Boden ist. Haltet ihn also solange wie nur irgendwie möglich in der Luft, wo er weit weniger draufhat; dafür ist praktisch jeder von Clouds Angriffen super geeignet. Im Luftkampf müsst ihr dann lediglich auf den HP-Angriff Weaponsmaster achten, bei dem Firion sämtliche seiner Waffen auf alles hetzt, was sich vor seiner Nase befindet. Setzt er das ein, weicht zur Seite aus und kontert, dann dürfte alles rund laufen. ---- Ich hab den Omnislash versaut D: }} Was nach dem Kampf kommt, ist echt abgefahren: Firion ist am Boden, findet aber noch genug Kraft, um Cloud sein ganzes Waffenarsenal buchstäblich auf den Hals zu hetzen. Total cool, diese Aktion, womit diese Runde an den Blumenfreund geht, der Cloud eine tolle Antwort auf seine Frage dargeboten hat – nur leider hat die Zackenfrisur keinen Traum, für den sie kämpfen wollen würde. Also stehen wir wieder am Anfang. Stimme hat. :→ Mehr über Sephiroth gibt's hier }} Die Szene wechselt nun zu Sephiroth, der seltsames philosophisches Blahblah von sich gibt und Garland dann nach einem seltsamen Drachen fragt, den er kurz nach seinem Erwachen im dreizehnten Krieg gesehen hat. Am Ende des Main Scenario 012 erwähnte ich, dass neben den Kriegern Cosmos' auch fünf Krieger Chaos' die Läuterung erfahren haben – dass Seph nicht weiß, wer oder was Shinryu ist, zeigt, dass er der fünfte ist. Unter welchen Umständen er im zwölften Krieg gestorben ist, bleibt außerhalb der Official Quests, die man sich runterladen kann, unklar: Er hat sich gefragt, ob er der echte Sephiroth ist oder doch nur eine Art besserer Manikin. Um die Antwort auf diese Frage zu finden, hat er sich selbst getötet, um zu sehen, ob er unwiderruflich vernichtet oder im nächsten Krieg wiedergeboren wird. Nun ist zweites eingetreten, jedoch weiß Sephiroth nichts davon, weil er ja sein Gedächtnis verloren hat. Das ist zum einen ein richtig dicker Fail und lässt zum anderen die Annahme zu, dass Seph sich diese Frage in jedem Krieg gestellt und zwecks Beantwortung von dieser Suizid begangen haben könnte, ohne sich daran erinnern zu können, dass er die Antwort eigentlich schon gefunden hat. Diese Vorstellung ist extrem lustig und zeigt, wenn meine Annahme stimmt, sehr gut die Perfidie ungeläuteter Krieger wie Garland oder Ultimecia, die ihm ja einfach mal etwas hätten sagen können und stattdessen beobachten, wie Seph sich in einem Krieg nach dem anderen selbst umbringt. Außerhalb des Gateways müsst ihr einfach die Kamera nach links schwenken, um den nächsten Dungeon schon aus der Ferne sehen zu können. Auf dem Weg dorthin findet ihr eine BRV Charge nahe Tidus und nur zwei Orbs, zwei weitere könnt ihr aber durch das Zerschmettern eines Felsens erreichen. Geht an dem Strand, an den ihr so gelangt, noch etwas weiter, um einen Pink Tail aufzuheben; anschließend seid ihr bereit für das nächste Gateway. Beyond the Continent , }} Tidus mag keine Gateways und Firion braucht eine kleine Pause von Cloud, also dient euch nun Cecil als Assist – daher ist es an der Zeit, Empty Assist Gauge wieder wegzulegen, aber nicht zu weit weg. Um hier das Maximum an KP mitzunehmen, braucht ihr eine Multichain, die ihr links neben Cecil aktiviert, um vier von fünf Gegnern zu erwischen und bis zu 16 KP zu gewinnen. Dabei lernt ihr den Cecil-Manikin Delusory Knight kennen, der am Boden kraftvolle Nahangriffe beherrscht, also haltet ihn in der Luft, wo er nicht so viel draufhat. Außerdem könnt ihr euch erstmals auf der austoben, einer süßen kleinen Arena, in der Wall Rushs jeder Art problemlos ausgeführt werden können – perfekt für Cloud. Somit dürfte es keine große Sache sein, die vertrauten Gegner niederzuschnetzeln und so an zwei Schätze zu gelangen. Rechts findet ihr eine Destruction Inscence und oben ein Shiny Metal, das ihr gegen ein Nodachi tauschen könnt, wenn ihr zusätzlich ein Katana und 15.420 Gil zur Hand habt. Damit ausgerüstet wird der Radius des Gebietes, aus dem ihr EX Force absorbiert, um einen Meter vergrößert, also lohnt es sich durchaus, dafür ein paar Gil auf den Kopf zu hauen. Berührt ihr das Stigma, beschließt Cecil, auch mal ein paar Worte mit Cloud zu wechseln beziehungsweise mit ihm über Firions Traum von einer Welt voller Wildrosen zu lästern. Das klingt eigentlich total süß, aber irgendwie auch… naja, naiv. Cloud denkt genauso, aber so kindisch die Wildrosenwelt auch sein mag, sie ist Firions treibende Kraft, seine Antwort auf die Frage nach dem Kampf – die Antwort, die unsere Zackenfrisur immer noch sucht. So kann das aber nicht weitergehen, weshalb Cecil, Firion und Tidus ihn kurzerhand aus dem Team werfen und hoffen, dass Cloud auf seiner weiteren Reise über Zidane stolpert, der ihm sein „Braucht es wirklich einen Grund?“ ins Gesicht klatscht. Cloud ist von nun an bis zum Ende des Kapitels allein unterwegs, weshalb Empty Assist Gauge dauerhaft aktiv sein wird. Lauft auf der Oberwelt erstmal geradeaus, um einen Felsen zu finden, der euch zu einer Truhe mit einer Fish Scale führt. Dann geht's wieder zurück und anschließend nach Süden, wo es neben den obligatorischen Orbs, noch einiges mehr zu entdecken gibt. Am Strand findet ihr eine BRV Charge, und östlich davon bietet euch ein Moogle seine Waren an, zu denen unter anderem diese Summonstones gehören: Holt euch hier eine Cross Chain, falls noch nicht vorhanden, und betretet damit das blaue Gateway. Optional: Pravoca Gateway , , , , }} Die KP Chance hier ist lächerlich – was will man angesichts fünfer goldener Manikins mit einem Break, wenn ein gut platzierter HP-Angriff schon für den Sieg reicht? Was soll's, benutzt trotzdem eine Cross Chain oder Round Chain auf dem lila Emblem, das den Stage Bravery erhöht, und aktiviert vorher noch eine EX Charge, mit der ihr massig EXP durch den EX Mode sammeln oder gegnerische Angriffe mit EX Revenge kontern könnt. Die Gegner hier starten nicht nur mit nur 1 HP, sondern auch mit einer vollen EX-Leiste, die den Manikins im Falle eines EX Mode aber nur Regen und Critical Boost liefert, da die Kopien keine charakterspezifischen Fähigkeiten und keinen EX Burst haben. Das kommt euch vor allem beim Imaginary Soldier zugute, der permanent Slashing Blow → Omnislash Version 5 spammt – vor einem echten Cloud könntet ihr nur mit Ausweichmanövern schützen, aber da der Manikin kein Ultima Weapon (CRUSH) hat, könnt ihr Slashing Blow einfach blocken. Auch die anderen Manikins spammen je einen HP-Angriff: Crushing Blow des Fleeting Flash kennt ihr bereits, dem könnt ihr leicht ausweichen, um ihn mit Braver zu kontern. Der Delusory Knight setzt Saint's Fall ein, wobei er kurz in der Luft stehen bleibt, dann in einem Bogen herumfliegt und anschließend den Gegner zu Boden schmettert. Weicht zur Seite aus, wenn er den Bogen fliegt, und kontert nach dem Angriff mit Braver. Dieser Angriff ist auch die beste Wahl im Kampf gegen den Tidus-Manikin Ephemeral Vision und dessen Lieblingsattacke Jecht Shot: Der Gegner bleibt gefühlt ewig in der Luft stehen, bevor er euch dreimal einen Blitzball an die seltsam frisierte Birne ballert. Wenn der Gegner die Attacke ankündigt, benutzt Braver, schneidet durch den Blitzball und killt den Feind. Noch lustiger ist der Capricious Thief mit seinem Angriff Tidal Flame, einem Kreis aus vier Feuerkugeln, der über den Boden huscht. Reflektiert das Ding mit Cross-Slash und beschäftigt dann den Gegner mit weiteren Angriffen, sodass er das Ausweichen vergisst und von seiner eigenen Attacke gegrillt wird. Nach dem ganzen Spaß dürfte Cloud so um Level 11 rum sein. Zeit also, einen Blick auf die Attacke zu werfen, die er auf Level 9 erlernt. Außerdem habt ihr euch den Weg zu einer Truhe mit 1.997 Gil freigeschaufelt – diese krumme Zahl kommt nicht von ungefähr, sondern entspricht dem Jahr der Erstveröffentlichung von Final Fantasy VII in Japan. In den folgenden neun Kapiteln werdet ihr ebenfalls Gilbeträge dieser Art finden, aber kümmern wir uns erstmal um Cloud. Verlasst das blaue Gateway, kauft dann dem Moogle eine Multichain ab und betretet anschießend das rote Gateway. Dried River Gateway , , }} Kaum habt ihr das Gateway betreten, bemerkt Cloud, dass er hier ist. …ist ja schön für ihn. Für bis zu 16 KP geht ihr erst zwei Schritte runter, dann zwei Schritte nach links, wo ihr eine Multichain benutzt; ob ihr das angesichts des Expert-Manikins aber auch wollt, ist eine andere Frage. Der Kollege ist ein Delusory Warlock, ein Manikin auf Basis von Golbez, der von Nah und Fern gleichzeitig angreift und somit etwas tricky ist, vor allem wenn man zum allerersten Mal gegen ihn kämpft. Blockt die Nahangriffe und weicht den Fernattacken aus, außerdem solltet ihr früh HP-Schaden anrichten, um die gegnerischen Booster zu deaktivieren, so dürfte der Kampf in der Chain zu bewältigen sein; wenn ihr den Warlock manuell herausfordert, wird der Kampf sogar noch etwas einfacher, weil ihr dann auf einem blauen Emblem steht, das die Effekte eurer Booster verfünffacht. Wenn ihr ihn besiegt, dürft ihr eine Truhe mit Mythril öffnen. Außerdem halbwegs neu ist der Bartz-Manikin Fallacious Wanderer, der liebend gerne Holy spammt, womit er fünf Lichtprojektile auf euch hetzt. Blockt die Projektile oder springt über sie hinweg, dann habt ihr nichts zu befürchten. Verlasst ihr das Gateway, trifft Cloud ihn alias Sephiroth, der sogleich sein viel zu langes Schwert gegen die Zackenfrisur erhebt. Cloud aber ist „not interested“ an einer Auseinandersetzung mit ihm, weil er ja keinen Sinn in einer solchen sieht. Seph ist aber so nett und hat ihm einen Grund für den Kampf mitgebracht, nämlich… Firions Wildrose. Also, ernsthaft jetzt!? Einer der beliebtesten und berühmtesten Final Fantasy-Villains ist gerade vom Blumenverkäuferinnenmörder zum Blumendieb geworden – kann man noch tiefer sinken? Nun wirft er Cloud die geklaute Blume vor die Füße, in der Erwartung, dass dieser ihm nun den Kopf abreißen will. So ist dem auch, aber prügeln tun die Beiden sich trotzdem erst später, weil Seph jetzt einfach wieder abhaut – warum auch immer. Cloud steckt also die Wilrose ein, macht sich wahnsinnige Sorgen um Firion und nimmt die Verfolgung auf. Wollt ihr vorher umkehren und den Moogle besuchen, beachtet den neu erschienenen Imaginary Champion auf Level 13 links hinter dem Tor. Ansonsten hebt ihr 1.000 Gil links eures Startpunktes auf und lauft dann zu einem Orb und einem Felsen, der euch zu einer EX Charge führt. Geht dann weiter bis zu einer Weggabelung: zu eurer Linken befindet sich ein Ephemeral Phantom auf Level 9, der eine Hardedge bewacht. Die Waffe hat einen etwas niedrigeren Angriffswert als das Buster Sword, erhöht aber physischen Schaden um 3% und ist somit letzten Endes die bessere Wahl. Habt ihr nichts Besseres zur Hand, legt ihr dieses Teil also an. Und zu eurer Rechten findet ihr drei weitere Orbs und das letzte Gateway. Gulg Gateway , , , }} Hier lauert er also, der böse Blumen… …dieb… Verdammt, da geht sämtlich Coolness an Sephiroth flöten! Naja, bevor wir ihm die Leviten lesen, werden noch ein paar KP eingesammelt. Eine Multichain auf dem blauen Emblem (erhöhte Kritischenrate physischer Angriffe) erfasst alle Gegner und bringt bis zu 25 KP, eine Straight Chain an gleicher Stelle tut's mit 16 KP aber auch. In beiden Fällen gilt es, unter anderem einen Capricious Reaper (mal wieder) auf Level 25 zu verhauen, der durchaus eine BRV Charge oder EX Charge wert ist, da sein Level ungefähr doppelt so hoch ist wie der eure und er deshalb einen stolzen BRV-Bonus bekommt. Deshalb (und wegen seiner tollen Ausrüstung) ist der Manikin eine Ecke gefährlicher als Sephiroth, dennoch wollt ihr ihn dringend plattmachen (ihr habt ja schon Erfahrung mit Kuja *schluchz*), weil er nicht nur ein Potion bewacht, sondern auch eine Truhe mit der tollen und seltenen Skill KP Gambler. Nun denn, habt ihr alle Gegner besiegt, seid ihr in etwa auf Level 17 – Zeit also für einen Blick auf den Angriff, den Cloud auf Level 15 lernt. 270px|right|Links: Crisis Core, Advent Children (2x) und schließlich Final Fantasy VII. Rechts: Die entsprechenden Szenen in der Dissidia-Prügelei. Anschließend seid ihr gewappnet für die Konfrontation mit Sephiroth, der Cloud erstmal Mangel an freiem Willen vorwirft, weil er ja nun hier ist, weil Seph es so wollte, während Cloud ja eigentlich gar nicht kämpfen wollte, ohne einen klugen Grund dafür zu haben. Aber nein, so Cloud, er ist freiwillig angetanzt, denn schließlich hätte er sich auch dafür entscheiden können, Seph seinen Angriff auf Firion und den Diebstahl der Wildrose durchgehen zu lassen. Nun akzeptiert keiner der Beiden die Ansichten des Anderen, weshalb die Diskussion kurzerhand mit den Waffen fortgesetzt wird. Argumentationen werden ja so überbewertet. Bevor der eigentliche Kampf losgeht, bekommt ihr noch eine richtig geile Prügelszene zu sehen, mit der alle finalen Kämpfe der nächsten Kapitel eingeleitet werden. Hier etwa hauen Cloud und Sephiroth sich gegenseitig ihre absurd proportionierten Schwerter und Zitate aus der Compilation of Final Fantasy VII um die Ohren, außerdem wird ganz toll mit der Kameraperspektive herumgespielt, sodass alles irgendwie an Szenen aus der Compilation erinnert. Muscle Belt zur Verstärkung physischer Angriffe und eine Reihe Booser-Accessoires, die bei Angriffen auf kurze Distanz ihre Wirkung entfalten, also eigentlich immer, wenn er in die Offensive geht. Trotz dieser Power ist Sephiroth aber kein schwieriger Gegner, da er einen miesen Schild und zwei Cursed Rings im Gepäck hat, die seine Abwehr dermaßen runterziehen, dass Cloud mit der Hardedge und einem Muscle Belt ausgerüstet problemlos Breaks in Serie erteilen kann. Selbst wenn euch also Fehler unterlaufen, dürftet ihr nichts zu befürchten haben. ---- Ich hab den Omnislash schon wieder versaut D: }} left|120px|Die göttliche Kraft Cosmos’ – von Aeris’ Grab in Clouds Hände! Ob Cloud nun nach seinem oder nach Sephiroths Willen gehandelt hat, werden wir wohl nie erfahren – macht aber nichts, denn Clouds Überzeugung reicht aus, um seinen Kristall erscheinen zu lassen. Jer! Seph behauptet zwar, dass der Stein, welcher der weißen Substanz verblüffend ähnlich sieht, nur durch sein Zutun aufgetaucht ist, aber wen interessieren schon die Worte eines Muttersöhnchens. Cloud hat nun seinen Kristall gefunden, seine Antwort jedoch nicht – also wird er kämpfen, bis er weiß, wofür er das eigentlich tut. Eine Schlussfolgerung, die eines FFVII-Charakters würdig ist. Übrigens, eigentlich wollte er doch ins Land of Discord, weil er dort seinen Kristall vermutet hat, aber am Ende hat er ihn in der Nähe der Pravoca-Ruinen gefunden, also so ziemlich auf der anderen Seite der Welt. Männliche Intuition ist aber auch zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Das war also das große(?) Abenteuer unserer Zackenfrisur, die damit zum optionalen Charakter wird. Niemand verpflichtet euch, ihn in den finalen Kampf ziehen zu lassen, also schauen wir uns hier eben an, was ihn qualifizieren könnte, Chaos am Ende des Krieges in den Arsch treten zu dürfen. — — |BBE2=Absorb, Wall Rush (↗) |BBN3=Firaga (Lv. 31) |BBD3=Long |BBR3=Mid |BBB3=Cloud schickt drei Feuerbälle in Richtung Gegner, die nach kurzer Wegstrecke explodieren. |BBN4=Blade Beam (Lv. 35) |BBD4=Mid |BBR4= / |BBB4=Von Clouds Schwert geht ein Energiestoß aus, der den Gegner erfasst. |BBE4=Chase |BLN1=Double Cut (Lv. 25) |BLD1=Close |BLR1=Low |BLB1=Führt zwei schnelle Schwerthiebe aus. |BLE1=Chase |HLN1=Meteorain (Lv. 28) |HLD1=Long |HLR1=High |HLB1=Mehrere kleine Meteoriten fallen auf den Gegner herab. |HFN1=Finishing Touch |HFR1=— |HFB1=Cloud wirbelt, zahlreiche Schwerthiebe ausführend, um den Gegner und befördert ihn dabei in die Luft, bevor er ihn Richtung Boden schmettert. Folgeangriff nach Sonic Break. Tastenkombination: — — |HFE1=Wall Rush (↘) }} Vergesst die zahlreichen Fernangriffe, die sind praktisch alle irgendwie ziemlich kacke – einzig Fire ist als Ablenkungsmanöver gut geeignet, und es gibt Leute, die in unwegsamen Arenen auf die Boden-Variante von Meteorain schwören. Viel besser ist es, sich auf Sonic Break und Slashing Blow zu konzentrieren und die dazugehörigen HP-Folgeangriffe Finishing Touch und Omnislash Version 5 freizuschalten. Diese sind nicht nur sehr mächtig, sondern im Vergleich zu Cross Slash und Braver auch deutlich zuverlässiger. link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lT5o-gsIfZQ Flüstergras' Soundtrack-Empfehlungen Hauptseite Kategorie:Walkthrough (Dissidia012)